Kyo's Disturbing dream
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: Kyo is asleep, and has a very strange dream. It's stupid... But I hope you enjoy it anyways! BTW, um... Shigure gets sent to the hospital. LOL. It's labeled Horror, but that's a joke...


Hello, Furuba fans! This is my first Fruits Basket story! Um... It's a one shot about Kyo, and is very stupid. But anyone who has read my Yugioh fanfictions shouldn't be at all surprised.

Summary: Kyo has a very, very, VERY strange dream. It's... kind of creepy, too... Especially if you're scared of... SQUIRRELS!!! Muahahahahaha... Dun, Dun, DUN!

Yoshe: You'd better not hurt my honey!

Yori: He's not YOUR honey, he's TOHRU'S honey! Get over it! You cannot have Tohru's honey! Never!

Yoshe: Where is that woman!? I'm gonna get her for stealing my kitty cat!

Yori: O-KAY! Someone go get the men in white coats. No, I'll do it. While I'm at it, Yoshe, be nice for once and say the disclaimer, will you? I need to run this errand before you get the chance to see Kyo again.

(Yoshe is too busy drooling over a picture of Kyo to hear Yori's request)

Yori: Fine. Furuba belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I only wish I owned it. If I did... KYO GALORE! (I'm obsessed with Kyo, in case you haven't noticed yet.)

Kagra: (glares at Yori out of jealousy) I hate it when you get all mushy over Kyo...

Yori: Pbbt! (Turns back to audience) Enjoy!

Squirrely squirrely squirrels in a squirrely squirrely world...

Kyo laid in his bed fast asleep. He was having a very nice dream, but little did he know, that his dream was about to become... A SQUIRRELY NIGHTMARE!

In Kyo's dream...

_It was a sunny day, unlike most of the other days. Lately, it had been very rainy, and he had to stay inside. But today, he was walking around in the park with Tohru. She was smiling, he was smiling, and the whole world was bright and shining. _(A/N: I'm getting a kick out of writing this.)

_Suddenly, Kyo felt something fall on his head. He looked up, and above him were three female squirls. He could swear they were laughing at him. He saw the sky go black as Tohru disappeared into thin air._

"_Tohru!" he shouted. His body felt all tingly! He was... transforming into a squirrel! He screamed as the transformation was happening, and afterwards..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kyo woke up with the female squirrels standing over him. They had brought him up to their nest._

"_Sing for us!" one of them said. The others hopped about in agreement. _

_He didn't want to, but his legs didn't listen. They made him stand up on his tiny new feet, and his mouth opened to sing the horrid song of DOOM!_

_When he started singing, his voice was higher than he would have liked. He wanted to scream. He wanted to stop himself, but he COULDN'T! "I'm a little squirlrey hopping through the trees! My name is Kyo and-"_

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Kyo had an abrupt awakening from his nightmare. He looked around at his surroundings, at his hands, and he checked his voice. "Ah, man! It was all a dream..."

Tohru came into his room with a scared expression on her face. "Kyo-kun! are you okay? I heard you scream..."

He nodded. "I'm fine... I just had this idiotic nightmare... It was really creepy, too. You were in the beginning, but then these squirrels appeared... they made me sing..." he gave a big shudder. "I'm never going to the park again..."

Tohru just sat there, thinking about any reasons as to why he would be dreaming about singing squirrels. She soon got the answer.

The closet door opened and Shigure came out. "Did my song really affect your dream that bad?" he put a hand to his chin. "I must do that more often..."

Kyo boiled. "SHIGUREEEEEE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that, your honor, is my client's reason for beating up Shigure Sohma." said a lawyer. "I don't think that you should punish him for putting Sohma-san into the hospital. I probably would've done the same thing..."

The judge looked at the lawyer with a confused look. "I really don't get this case..." he sighed. "Whatever... I give up; meeting adjourned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yori: That was BY FAR the most idiotic this that I have EVER written. But, uh... You know, I don't even care if you review. I have no idea what possessed me to write this. But I sure enjoyed it!

Kyo: You know, I'm going to have to kill you now, right?

Yori: EEP! Stay tuned for my next Fruits Basket fanfiction: _Furuba Fight! _Have a nice day! Kyo, please don't kill me... Kagra?

Kagra: One word. Karma.

Yori: I'll break up with you for this!

END RANDOMNESS!! Read and review!


End file.
